Vezok
Opryskliwy i okrutny... po prostu Mroczny Łowca. Z zewnątrz chłodny, opanowany i operatywny. Jednak wewnątrz tkwi mieszanka piorunująca, która czeka tylko na iskrę zapalną, by eksplodować. Obudź w nim dobrą stronę, wszystko jest w porządku - niestety, jego "dobra strona" jest tak niewielka, ze wręcz niewidzialna. Gdy ma zły nastrój - przemagluje ciebie, twój dom, twój świat - ot tak, by zapewnić sobie rozrywkę. - TSO Vezok, znany jako "The Beast" (Bestia) jest chyba najdzikszym z Piraka. Życiorys Jest chłodny i nieprzystępny z zewnątrz, ale w środku aż kipi. Uważa, że inni Piraka chcą się go pozbyć. Rzadko okazuje emocje, więc zdarzają mu się wybuchy gniewu. Ze wszystkich Piraka najbardziej nienawidzi Hakanna. Słusznie podejrzewa, że chce go zabić - ten sabotował przybycie jego kapsuły na Voya Nui. Jego największą, acz dziwną, przyjemnością jest miotanie harpunem we wszystko co się rusza. Lubi też ciąć różne rzeczy. Mocą wzroku Vezoka jest wzrok uderzeniowy, którego efekt przypomina uderzenie tępym narzędziem. Alternatywną stroną Vezoka jest Vezon. Gdy Piraka, szukając jakiejś broni w jaskini Makuty znaleźli Włócznię Fuzji, Hakann wycelował nią w Vezoka - strumień energii rozszczepił go na Vezoka i Vezona. Posiadając pamięć Vezoka, Vezon uciekł by odnaleźć Maskę Życia, zabierając Włócznię. Od tamtej pory Vezok nienawidzi Vezona za kradzież Włóczni i Maski a Hakanna, za jego "stworzenie". *Mówi się, że gdy Zaktan tylko wspomniał to imię Vezon, Vezok z wściekłością pociął drzewo na kawałki. Vezon posiada jeszcze jedną, choć osłabioną moc Vezoka - Vezok potrafi absorbować każdy rodzaj ataku - Vezon tylko energię kinetyczną. Jeśli zaatakujesz Vezoka promieniem lasera, zamrażaczem i ogniowym podmuchem, on ci odpowie atakiem laserowo-lodowo-ogniowym. * Złote Sfery Zamor (w komiksie jasnoniebieskie), użyte by ukraść moc Brutaki zawierały moc Vezoka do absorpcji siły, ale nie wiadomo, jak Thok i Hakann ją tam umieścili. * Gdy Voya Nui zatonęła, Vezok i reszta zostali zmutowani na wskutek mutagenu. On i inni Piraka weszli do Dołu, gdzie zamordowali Zyglaki. Później zaatakowali Toa Mahri. Na szczęście Axonn przybył i rozprawił się z Piraka. Obecny status : uwięziony z innymi przez Zakon. Cechy i umiejętności W trakcie tłumaczenia Kiedyś Vezok był spokojny, opanowany, niezwykle inteligentny oraz był wspaniałym taktykiem. Jednakże, kiedy działanie Wółczni Fuzjii z jego istoty oddzieliło Vezona, Vezok stracił swoją inteligencje, jak i spokojną naturę. Ciągle był w stanie ukazywać swoją chłodną postawę na zewnatrz, ale w środku był pełen wściekłości i paranoji. Był też skłonny do gwałtownych wybuchów, kiedy nie mógł utrzymać w ryzach swojego temperamentu. Vezok jest zimny i spokojny na zewnątrz, ale w środku jest zawzięty i słusznie przekonany że inni piraka knują coś za jego plecami. Bardzo rzadko okazuje swoje emocje, jest zawsze na skraju wybuchu. Kiedyś był znacznie spokojniejszy i inteligentniejszy, ale po stworzeniu z niego Vezona stał się o okropnie porywczy. Vezok czuje dużą niechęć do Hakkana, ponieważ ten chciał mieć pewność, że niebieski Piraka nie dopłynie do brzegu wyspy Voya Nui, więc za sabotował jego kanister. Wzrok Vezoka powoduje u swojej ofiary uczucie, jakby dostała obuchem w głowę. Sojusze *Vezok i Reidak zawarli sojusz, polegający na kradzieży MoLi, gdy tylko ją znajdą i zabicie innych. Oczywiście, obaj planują zdradzić się nawzajem. *Avak chciał zawrzeć sojusz z Vezokiem, ale w którymś momencie Avak i Reidak znaleźli się po przeciwnej stronie barykady, więc sojusz nie doszedł do skutku. *Jak wszyscy, ma sojusz z Thokiem. Informacje o zestawie Vezok został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2006 roku jako średni zestaw. Mógł strzelać z miotacza Zamor. Miał 41 części. W zestawie były 4 kule Zamor. left|150px|thumb|Vezok jako set Trivia *Jest najzwinniejszym z piraka. Cytaty *''Matoranie nie powinni zadawać za dużo pytań i wścibiać nosy w nie swoje sprawy. To może boleć.'' *''Nie znasz dobrze Matoran - powiedział Garan. - Pewnie że znam - zarechotał Vezok. - Małe, jęczące mięczaki, latające do Toa lub Turaga, gdy coś idzie źle - oto Matoranie. *''Avak: - Lecą prosto na nas! (Vezok uruchamia piłę) -''I co z tego?'' - (Zaktan wymienił imię Vezona) Mówiłem ci, abyś już nigdy o nim nie wspominał! Zobacz też *Galeria: Skakdi Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja Vezoka na LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Category:Skakdi Kategoria:Woda Kategoria:Piraka Category:Mroczni Łowcy